


Confort en Silence

by W00ZIBIN



Series: Traduction Eng-Fr [Seventeen] [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dino - Freeform, Diwoo, M/M, Romance, Woozi, duvet, kpop, non ua
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W00ZIBIN/pseuds/W00ZIBIN
Summary: Lee Chan observait toujours Jihoon de loin. Ils étaient ensemble depuis des années mais n'étaient pas aussi proches que certains autres membres. Malgré cela, Lee Chan trouvait que son regard était attiré par Jihoon à de nombreux moment, même lorsqu'il ne parlait pas. Parfois, il s'allongeait dans son lit et fixait le plafond du dortoir, pensant à Jihoon tout seul dans son studio, restant debout toute la nuit à produire de la musique pour le groupe et ne demandant rien en retour.Lee Chan voulait juste que Jihoon soit un peu moins seul.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Traduction Eng-Fr [Seventeen] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776247
Kudos: 7





	1. Ouvrir la porte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comfort in Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142722) by [Clearpearls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearpearls/pseuds/Clearpearls). 



> Hey, j’ai choisi de traduire certaines histoires de Seventeen sur un peu n’importe quels ships ou longueurs. Bien sûr avec l’autorisation de leurs auteurs.
> 
> Voici donc ma première traduction, Comfort in Silence, une œuvre de Clearpearls sur AO3, neuf chapitres avec un mignon Woozi/Dino.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture !  
> (Ce travail n’a pas de bêta donc désolé pour les fautes qui se sont glissées)

Lee Chan observait toujours Jihoon de loin. Ils étaient ensemble depuis des années, mais n’étaient pas aussi proches que certains autres membres. Malgré cela, Lee Chan trouvait que son regard était attiré par Jihoon à de nombreux moments, même lorsqu’il ne parlait pas. Parfois, il s’allongeait dans son lit et fixait le plafond du dortoir, pensant à Jihoon tout seul dans son studio, restant debout toute la nuit à produire de la musique pour le groupe et ne demandant rien en retour.

Lee Chan restait parfois délibérément dans le studio plus tard qu’il n’était censé le faire, juste pour voir si cette nuit-là serait celle où Jihoon se permettrait enfin de se reposer. À chaque fois, Lee Chan finissait par se lasser d’attendre et retournait au dortoir. Cependant, il ne s’endormait pas et restait debout en attendant le retour de Jihoon. Tout ce que Lee Chan voulait vraiment, c’était de ne pas laisser Jihoon souffrir en silence tout seul. Même s’il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Jihoon, il voulait juste qu’il ne soit pas si seul.

Un soir, après la fin de leur journée, Lee Chan s'entraînait seul et écrivait des paroles. Il savait qu'il devait travailler deux fois plus dur parce qu'il était le plus jeune et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber les membres plus âgés. Alors que l'horloge approchait de minuit, ses pensées ont dérivé vers Jihoon, assis seul dans l'obscurité de son studio. Il regarda la porte qui menait à l'espace de travail de Jihoon, de l'autre côté du studio d'entraînement. 

Inconsciemment, il a commencé à se diriger lentement vers la porte fermée mais s'est arrêté lorsqu'il l'a atteinte, sa main planant au-dessus de la poignée. L'esprit de Lee Chan s'emballait à l'idée d'ouvrir enfin la porte qui menait à la personne dont il portait une attention aiguë depuis des mois. Il s'est donc retourné et s'est lentement enfoncé sur le sol, accroupi et appuyé contre le cadre. Il est resté comme ça alors que les secondes, les minutes et les heures commençaient à passer. Vers trois heures du matin, il su qu'il était temps de dormir, alors il a commencé son court voyage de retour au dortoir tout en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à la porte fermée.

Le matin, alors qu'il ramassait les ordures des petits déjeuners des membres, il remarqua que Jihoon avait l'air incroyablement fatigué et léthargique. Même en marchant dehors à l'air frais du matin, il n'arrivait pas à oublier le visage fatigué de Jihoon.

Quelques nuits plus tard, la plupart des membres avaient terminé leur entraînement de nuit et étaient partis pour retourner au dortoir. Cependant, Lee Chan devait encore terminer l'écriture des paroles et Jihoon, comme d'habitude, était enfermé dans son studio. Comme auparavant, Lee Chan se dirigea vers la porte, mais cette fois-ci, il n'hésita pas à tourner lentement la poignée de la porte. Soudain, il se retrouva dans l'obscurité presque totale, à l'exception de la douce lumière d'un écran d'ordinateur. Il remarqua que Jihoon avait le dos tourné et que des écouteurs lui couvraient les deux oreilles. Calmement, il s'est dirigé vers Jihoon et s'est assis sur la chaise à côté de lui. Ne voulant pas le déranger, il sortit son carnet et commença à terminer les paroles qu'il avait écrites plus tôt. 

Lee Chan remarqua que le regard de Jihoon se posait sur lui pendant quelques secondes, puis Jihoon s'est retourné vers son ordinateur, et ils se sont assis dans un silence confortable. Lee Chan était simplement heureux de pouvoir tenir compagnie à Jihoon. Peu importe que ce soit en silence ; en fait, il aimait presque l'atmosphère tranquille du grattage de son crayon sur le papier et les tapotements occasionnels des touches ou le clic d'une souris. Lee Chan savait qu'il était parfaitement correct de ne pas combler le silence, alors ils se sont simplement assis ensemble dans l'obscurité de la pièce et la faible lumière de l'écran de l'ordinateur. Finalement, les yeux de Lee Chan commencèrent à se fermer, même s'il voulait qu'ils restent ouverts, et sa vision devint lentement noire lorsque sa tête vint se poser sur ses bras. 

Lorsque Lee Chan se réveilla plus tard, la lumière du soleil coulait à travers la fenêtre de la pièce, une couverture avait été drapée sur lui, et Jihoon était introuvable. Lee Chan se mit à sourire malgré lui.


	2. Café

Dans l'après-midi du même jour, après leur entraînement de danse du matin, les membres ont été informés qu'ils allaient avoir une session d'enregistrement pour une de leurs chansons qui ferait partie du prochain comeback. On leur a indiqué l'ordre dans lequel ils allaient enregistrer, et Lee Chan a été surpris de constater qu'il allait passer en avant-dernière position.

Il a balayé en silence la salle d'entraînement, à la recherche de Jihoon. Cependant, il n'était nulle part et Lee Chan s'est rendu compte qu'il était probablement déjà dans le studio d'enregistrement en train de préparer la piste instrumentale à utiliser et de revoir les paroles avec l'autre producteur.

En commençant par Jisoo, les membres ont été appelés les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour. Lee Chan s'est lentement levé lorsque son nom a été appelé et a commencé à marcher vers l'entrée de la cabine d'enregistrement. Il était en quelque sorte plus nerveux que d'habitude à l'idée de sentir le regard de Jihoon sur lui, observant chaque son qui sortait des lèvres.

Finalement, il est entré dans la cabine et a placé la grande paire d'écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Soudain, il entendit la voix de Jihoon passer par les haut-parleurs de la petite pièce.

_" Dès que tu seras prêt, nous commencerons par ton rap du début. "_

Lee Chan a fait un signe de tête et a fermé les yeux, ouvrant la bouche et commençant sa petite partie. Pendant qu'il chantait, il pouvait sentir le regard de Jihoon sur lui, sa concentration intense devait pouvoir déceler toute imperfection qu'il entendait.

Lee Chan savait qu'il ne devait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait faire de son mieux et faciliter le processus d'enregistrement pour Jihoon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait terminé et il a commencé à faire glisser les écouteurs de sa tête.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, la voix de Jihoon, pour la deuxième fois seulement, s'est dirigée à travers le haut-parleur : _"Vous avez bien fait. Tu as été l'un des meilleurs de tous aujourd'hui"._

Surpris par ce commentaire, Lee Chan se retourne pour faire face à Jihoon. Il a croisé ses yeux et ils se sont simplement regardés pendant quelques instants avant que Lee Chan ne murmure un merci agité et ne s'en aille rapidement.

Quand il est revenu, tout le monde était parti, probablement pour voir l'enregistrement de Jihoon et aussi pour écouter leurs parties. Il est donc rentré dans le studio et s'est assis sur une des chaises à côté de Soonyoung. En regardant par la grande fenêtre, il a regardé fixement pendant que Jihoon chantait. À un moment donné, sa voix s'est légèrement fendue, faisant se demander à Lee Chan s'il était épuisé d'être resté assis dans son studio la nuit précédente.

Toutefois, Jihoon continue d'enregistrer sans aucune erreur, en chantant quasiment à la perfection. Dès qu'il eut terminé, les onze autres membres se dirigèrent vers l'ordinateur, voulant voir si leurs parties se déroulaient comme ils l'avaient prévu. Au milieu de l'agitation, Lee Chan se retourna vers Jihoon, pour le voir lui rendre son regard en ôtant son casque. Au fil des secondes, ils ont continué à fixer leur regard, mais, étonnamment, cela n'a pas mis Lee Chan mal à l'aise. Brusquement, son attention s'est détournée de Jihoon lorsque Soonyoung lui a dit à voix haute d'écouter une partie spécifique de la chanson.

Alors qu'il était tourné vers l'écran de l'ordinateur, il n'a pas vu Jihoon émerger discrètement avec une expression intriguée dans les yeux.

Plus tard, après la fin de l'entraînement nocturne, Lee Chan était de nouveau dans la salle d'entraînement. Il fixa la porte fermée du studio de Jihoon, se demandant s'il devait y entrer à nouveau comme la veille pour tenir compagnie à Jihoon.

Il a finalement décidé de le faire et est allé préparer un café pour Jihoon, sachant qu'il serait debout pendant un certain temps pour travailler sur la chanson qu'ils ont enregistrée aujourd'hui. Il en a aussi fait un autre pour essayer de se tenir éveillé.

Essayant de tenir en équilibre deux tasses dans une main, il a lentement ouvert la porte aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Tout comme la nuit précédente, Jihoon ne s'est pas retourné quand il est entré. En silence, il posa le café à côté de Jihoon et s'enfonça dans la chaise qu'il avait utilisée la veille, sirotant son propre café et sortant son bloc-notes pour noter les paroles.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il a remarqué que Jihoon s'est penché pour saisir la tasse et boire lentement. Puis, le clic de la souris a repris. Quelques autres gorgées ont été prises dans les minutes qui ont suivi jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent et que Lee Chan réalise que le café avait disparu. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi à le faire au goût de Jihoon.

Ils se sont assis ensemble en silence pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que Lee Chan, bien qu'ayant bu toute une tasse de café, commence à se sentir fatigué. Ne voulant pas causer de problèmes en s'endormant dans le studio pour la deuxième nuit consécutive, il s'est mis debout pour commencer son voyage de retour au dortoir. Il s'est dirigé tranquillement vers la porte et a commencé à tourner la poignée lorsqu'il a entendu un _"merci"_ silencieux venant du fond de la pièce.

En se retournant vers Jihoon, il a vu qu'il était toujours tourné vers l'écran lumineux de l'ordinateur, alors il a murmuré un rapide "de rien" avant de se retourner. En sortant de la pièce, il a ajouté doucement : _"Je le voulais."_ Alors que la porte se refermait, Lee Chan jura qu'il avait entendu le léger bruit d'une chaise qui grinçait alors qu'elle était brusquement tournée vers la porte.

Sur leur a indiqué l'ordre dans lequel ils allaient enregistrer, et Lee Chan a été surpris de constater qu'il allait passer en avant-dernière position. Il a balayé en silence la salle d'entraînement, à la recherche de Jihoon.


	3. Fièvre

Le schéma s'est poursuivi pendant quelques semaines, sans changement. Chaque nuit, Lee Chan restait avec Jihoon les petites heures du matin. Chaque nuit, pratiquement aucun mot n'était échangé, mais cela ne dérangeait pas insisté Lee Chan. Il se contentait d'être là.

Pourtant, dès que Lee Chan a ouvert les yeux ce matin-là, il a qu'il était bien malade. Il avait l'impression que son visage brûlait et son oreiller était légèrement humide de sueur. Sentant une démangeaison dans sa gorge, il a commencé à tousser de façon incontrôlable pendant quelques secondes.

Lentement, Lee Chan s'est assis, sa vision nageant. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre un jour de congé de l'entraînement, même s'il se sentait mal. Il ne voulait pas décevoir les membres, surtout Jihoon.

Ainsi, Lee Chan a commencé sa routine matinale et s'est rendu à la salle d'entraînement avec les autres, en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point il se sentait malade. Cependant, lors de la séance, il a trébuché plus que d'habitude, ce qui a poussé Soonyoung à lui demander s'il allait bien. Lee Chan a juste hoché la tête et a essayé de ne pas se concentrer sur la douleur.

Il était un peu léthargique pendant toute la pratique de la danse. Dès que ce qui est considéré dans le miroir du studio, il pourrait voir une grimace perceptible sur son visage lorsque les mouvements les plus difficiles se produisaient. De temps en temps, il fixait son regard sur Jihoon quand regardait dans le miroir, et Lee Chan pensait même qu'il pouvait voir tout tout petit peu d'inquiétude dans son regard.

Lee Chan prenait des pauses pour boire chaque fois que cela était possible afin que la gorge ne devienne trop sèche et ne provoque davantage de quintes de toux. Il a continué à s'entraîner pendant la majeure partie de la journée sans trop de problèmes.

Vers 9 heures, lorsque le ciel s'est assombri et que les lumières de la ville sont mises à briller, les membres ont terminé leur journée et sont partis pour retourner au dortoir, à l'exception de Jihoon qui était déjà dans son studio studio studio et de Lee Chan qui prévoyait d'aller prochainement malgré sa maladie.

Soudain, Lee Chan sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son poignet alors qu'on commençait à tirer vers la porte pour qu'il quitte le studio. Il s'est retourné pour voir le visage de la personne qui tirait et réalisé que c'était Soonyoung qui avait l'air inquiet.

"Je t'ai vu toute la journée Chan, et tu avais l'air de t'être senti vraiment horrible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es resté tard ces derniers jours, mais aujourd'hui tu vas revenir au dortoir avec moi et tu vas te reposer pour que cette maladie n'empire pas ", a déclaré Soonyoung.

Trop fatigué et trop faible pour ne pas être d'accord, Lee Chan s'est laissé reconduire dans les dortoirs où il s'est immédiatement mis au lit et est tombé dans un profond sommeil.

Quand Lee Chan s'est réveillé le lendemain, c'était le matin et, d'une certaine manière, il se sentait encore plus mal que le jour précédent. Il n'a même pas pu se lever pour s'asseoir dans le lit, il est resté allongé jusqu'à ce que Soonyoung vienne le voir. En posant une main sur son front, Soonyoung s'est exclamé:

"Tu es brûlant! Je ne pense pas que tu devrais essayer de t'entraîner aujourd'hui avec une fièvre aussi élevée".

Alors qu'il semblait contempler quelque chose, Soonyoung a finalement ajouté: "Je vais juste dire au directeur que vous êtes extrêmement malade, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'entraînement et le retournez simplement dormir!"

Lee Chan n'a pu que grogner doucement en réponse avant que ses yeux ne se référent et que le monde ne s'assombrisse. Cependant, la fois suivante où il a ouvert les yeux, c'était à nouveau le matin. Remarquant que les membres étaient déjà partisans pour l'entraînement, il commença à sortir du lit pour habiller et rejoindre, mais dès qu'il se leva, des points violets dansèrent sur sa vision et ses jambes commencèrent à se dérober.

S'agrippant rapidement au bord du lit, il se hisse lentement vers le haut. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas se rendre à la salle d'entraînement dans son état actuel, Lee Chan a décidé de prendre un verre d'eau et de se rendreormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveillait à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il faisait sombre dehors, à l'exception des lampadaires scintillants à l'extérieur des fenêtres. Il pouvait engendrer une respiration douce et quelques ronflements forts venant des pièces de la pièce, il savait donc que les membres étaient revenus de l'entraînement. Lee Chan pensa à Jihoon, qui était très probablement encore dans le studio, et décida que puisqu'il était réveillé, il essaierait de lui rendre visite.

En soi réparateur, il se sentait un peu mieux que quelques heures auparavant et sa vision n'était pas aussi mauvaise. Il savait donc qu'il pouvait au moins essayer de marcher jusqu'au studio de Jihoon.

Bien que la marche ait pris un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, Lee Chan est arrivé à la porte de Jihoon en quinze minutes environ. En vérifiant l'horloge dans la salle d'entraînement avant d'ouvrir la porte, il a remarqué qu'il n'était qu'une heure du matin, donc Jihoon serait certainement encore là.

Poussant la porte, il a commencé à se faufiler à l'intérieur tout en se retournant pour la refermer. Alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, il entendit un faible grincement, et quand leva les yeux, il trouva Jihoon qui se retourne enfin sur sa chaise, lui faisant face avec une expression inquiète et confuse.

Avec un air surpris, Jihoon a finalement pris la parole. "Que fais-tu ici?" demanda-t-il en fixant intensément Lee Chan, fils fils ne ne quittant jamais son visage.

Lee Chan était figé, il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche, ne pouvait rien dire avec ce regard sur lui. Alors, il s'est juste assis sur la chaise vide qui commençait à lui appartenir.

Jihoon continuait à l'observer avec impatience, attendant une réponse, alors Lee Chan essayait de ralentir ses pensées.

"Je me suis réveillé il y a quelques minutes et je suis venu te tenir compagnie parce que je le voulais."

"Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes seul pendant que j'étais malade", pensait-il.

Lee Chan sourit doucement, en regardant le visage de Jihoon dans la faible lumière. Un regard inhabituel traversa son visage et il se retourna une fois de plus, commençant son rythme de cliquetis. Lee Chan s'est assis dans le noir, tout en écoutant.

"Soonyoung m'a dit que tu étais malade", a dit Jihoon au bout de quelques minutes.

"Oui, je l'étais", répond-il. "C'était tellement mauvais hier matin que je ne pouvais même pas sortir du lit."

"Soonyoung m'a dit ça aussi."

"Mais je me sens mieux maintenant. Quand je suis réveillé il y a quelques minutes, c'était presque supportable", a répondu Lee Chan, en riant tout seul.

Jihoon se tut encore une fois, mais parla doucement après quelques minutes.

"J'étais inquiet pour toi."

Et puis ils ont verrouillé leurs yeux.


	4. Étranges Sentiments

Un sentiment étrange s'empara de Lee Chan alors qu'il faisait face à Jihoon, le regard fixe. Il se sentait heureux, sachant que Jihoon avait admis qu'il lui avait manqué. Un sentiment de chaleur se répandit en lui et il commença à sourire largement. La bouche de Jihoon commença à se tourner lentement sur le bord et il continua à regarder Lee Chan intensément.

Plus Jihoon regardait fixement, plus Lee Chan se sentait petit, l'obscurité de la pièce commençant à se resserrer sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir et se concentrer que sur Jihoon. Sa respiration s'accéléra et ses lèvres commencèrent à être sèches. Sa langue glissa pour les mouiller, Jihoon suivant le mouvement avec ses yeux. La tension semblait être bien présente dans la petite pièce et Lee Chan commença inconsciemment à se pencher vers l'avant.

Ses mains se sont tordues et il a tendu les mains, encerclant Jihoon dans ses bras. Il serra doucement Jihoon, sentant son coeur battre à un rythme qui correspond presque au sien. Jihoon ne s'est pas raidi dans l'étreinte comme Lee Chan l'avait vu faire avec les autres. Cependant, aucun bras ne le serrait en retour, mais Lee Chan était simplement satisfait que Jihoon se laisse étreindre.

Il se pencha davantage vers l'avant, son visage reposant près de l'oreille pâle de Jihoon. Il chuchota doucement : " _Tu m'as manqué aussi._ "

Brusquement, deux bras se sont levés pour lui saisir le dos, Jihoon lui a finalement rendu son étreinte. Ils sont restés comme ça pendant de longues minutes, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans l'obscurité et la douce lueur des écrans d'ordinateur. Ils respiraient lentement ensemble, Jihoon le serrant légèrement.

Soudain, deux doigts se sont levés pour saisir doucement son menton et le tirer vers le bas pour regarder Jihoon dans les yeux. Lee Chan a émis un doux son quelque part entre un halètement et un gémissement au contact. Le regard errant autour de son visage, Jihoon lui dit : " _S'il te plaît, prends soin de toi. Je ne veux plus m'inquiéter autant._ "

Son menton étant encore tenu, Lee Chan a répondu : " _Je le ferai. Je ne veux pas non plus être la cause de votre inquiétude_ ".

Une autre main commença à se lever à cette réponse, traçant un lent chemin jusqu'à la joue de Lee Chan et commençant à se faufiler dans ses cheveux. Il s'est penché au contact et ses yeux se sont fermés alors qu'il se détendait dans la douce sensation des doigts de Jihoon.

" _Tu devrais retourner au dortoir et te reposer. Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de m'attendre ce soir alors que tu es encore malade_ ", murmura Jihoon, toujours en lui caressant la tête.

Lee Chan s'est senti encore plus bizarre que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses émotions car quoi qu'il ressentait, c'était nouveau pour lui.

" _Si je partais maintenant, reviendrais-tu avec moi ? Tu pourrais te reposer_ ", demanda doucement Lee Chan. " _Tu devrais aussi prendre soin de toi parfois._ "

Jihoon répondit par un " _okay_ " doux et retira ses doigts des cheveux de Lee Chan, provoquant un bruit à peine perceptible de déception de la part de Lee Chan. Il commença à se déplacer dans le studio, rangeant ses affaires et éteignant ses appareils. Lee Chan regardait en silence pendant qu'il attendait devant la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jihoon a pris son manteau et est sorti pour le rejoindre. Ils ont commencé à retourner au dortoir en silence. A trois heures du matin, il y avait peu de voitures sur la route, donc c'était très calme dehors. Le cœur de Lee Chan qui battait rapidement semblait au moins dix fois plus fort qu'il ne l'avait été dans le studio. Alors qu'ils marchaient, il a jeté des regards furtifs sur Jihoon qui regardait droit devant lui.

Tout à coup, Jihoon a dit : " _Vous pouvez venir demain si vous vous sentez mieux. Mais seulement si vous le voulez_ ".

" _J'en ai toujours envie._ "

À ce moment-là, Jihoon laissa échapper une douce respiration. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Lee Chan mais ne dit rien de plus. Alors, Lee Chan regarda devant lui les lumières étincelantes de la ville tout autour d'eux. C'était une sensation agréable de se promener avec quelqu'un dans la nuit, sans personne autour. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun bruit, à part le craquement silencieux de leurs chaussures sur le béton.

Ce silence était assez réconfortant pour Lee Chan.

Bien que l'air soit froid, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il était juste heureux et content que Jihoon revienne avec lui pour obtenir le repos dont il avait besoin et qu'il méritait. Il avait travaillé si dur tout seul dans cette pièce, et Lee Chan était surpris qu'il ait amélioré la situation de Jihoon, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il repensa à l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée, à la façon dont Jihoon avait finalement entouré ses bras autour de lui, à la façon dont ils s'étaient tenus tranquillement là, à la façon dont Jihoon avait doucement saisi son menton, à la façon dont ses doigts doux s'étaient glissés dans ses cheveux.

Son coeur s'est mis à battre rapidement et son esprit s'est mis à s'emballer, essayant de donner un sens aux actions de Jihoon.

Il a été arraché de ses pensées par Jihoon qui s'est arrêté à ses côtés, il réalisa qu'ils avaient atteint le dortoir. Jihoon ouvrit la porte et la tint pour que Lee Chan puisse la franchir. Ils traversèrent la cuisine et arrivèrent ensuite à la porte de leur chambre.

Un bras s'est levé pour saisir doucement l'épaule de Lee Chan. " _Bonne nuit, Chan_ ", chuchota Jihoon. " _Merci_."

Jihoon le fixa pendant quelques instants avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans la pièce sombre sans autre explication.

Lee Chan, paralysé, l'a juste regardé s'éloigner. Mécaniquement, il a marché vers son lit dans l'obscurité et s'est recroquevillé dans les couvertures. L'étrange sensation dans son cœur est revenue, mais cette fois, il a commencé à réaliser ce qu'il ressentait.

Il commençait à tomber amoureux de Jihoon.


	5. Dormir

Lee Chan, pensant que c'était presque impossible, est devenu encore plus conscient de Jihoon après avoir réalisé ses sentiments. Il a remarqué qu'il fallait au moins trois ou quatre membres pour pouvoir le réveiller le matin et qu'il s'endormait encore si personne ne restait autour de lui. Il a remarqué que Jihoon semblait se consacrer entièrement à tout ce qu'il faisait, mettant tout son cœur dans leurs pratiques.

Tout cela ne faisait que le rendre plus amoureux de Jihoon.

Un matin, après que tous les membres aient été réveillés d'une manière ou d'une autre et que tout le monde ait commencé à prendre son petit déjeuner, Lee Chan regardait Jihoon, qui vacillait lentement et baillait. Il savait que Jihoon était resté éveillé jusqu'à quatre heures du matin la nuit précédente et il se demandait comment cela pouvait être les seuls signes qu'il était fatigué.

Plus tard dans la journée, pendant leur temps de pratique de danse, ils ont commencé à imaginer des formations et à travailler sur une chorégraphie difficile pour l'un de leurs prochains spectacles. La difficulté de certains mouvements, même pour Lee Chan, était éprouvante. Après toutes ces répétitions, il voulait juste s'allonger quelque part et dormir toute une journée. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Jihoon ressentait.

Alors, il a jeté un coup d'œil à Jihoon. Il transpirait mais semblait bien physiquement. Cependant, alors que Lee Chan fixait ses yeux, il a vu la fatigue et l'inconfort qu'ils contenaient. Lee Chan voulait faire quelque chose, mais il savait qu'il devrait attendre plus tard, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps lorsqu'ils répétaient.

Il s'inquiétait discrètement pendant que le temps passait alors qu'ils dansaient jusque tard dans la nuit.

Plus tard, quand il a poussé la porte du studio, Jihoon était dans sa position habituelle, la lumière des écrans encadrant sa silhouette. Lee Chan posa la tasse de café chaud qu'il lui avait préparée et se posa sur sa chaise, sortant son carnet pour commencer à écrire les paroles.

Soudain, il entendit un léger bruit sourd. En levant les yeux, il a vu que la tête de Jihoon avait touché le bureau et il était allongé là, les yeux fermés. Lee Chan s'est levé et s'est précipité vers lui.

Il pouvait entendre le début de doux ronflements venant de Jihoon. Lee Chan savait que Jihoon avait dû être extrêmement épuisé pour que cela se produise, alors il posa légèrement une main sur le dos de Jihoon et commença à frotter lentement de petits cercles sur le tissu de sa chemise, essayant de le réconforter dans son sommeil.

Il a continué pendant quelques minutes, regardant la poitrine de Jihoon se soulever et s'abaisser. Lee Chan a regardé l'horloge sur le mur et a remarqué qu'il était déjà minuit passé depuis quelques heures. Il savait qu'il devait retourner aux dortoirs pour pouvoir dormir avant le lever du jour, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Jihoon seul ni le réveiller. Il a donc décidé de le ramener lui-même aux dortoirs.

Essayant d'être aussi silencieux et prudent que possible, Lee Chan s'est penché à côté du bureau et a saisi les bras de Jihoon pour les enrouler autour de son cou. Saisissant ses jambes, il a lentement soulevé Jihoon sur son dos, en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Heureusement, Jihoon continua à dormir paisiblement, se reposant maintenant sur le dos de Lee Chan.

Lee Chan, se déplaçant lentement et silencieusement, commença à sortir du bâtiment et à se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Lorsqu'il a atteint la rue, il a commencé à sentir le poids de Jihoon sur son dos. Lee Chan continua à avancer, bien qu'il doive parfois se reposer quelques brefs instants. À ces moments-là, tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se concentrer était la douce respiration qui lui chatouillait la nuque et la chaleur de Jihoon qui l'enveloppait. Son coeur était lourd.

Finalement, il a atteint le bâtiment du dortoir. En entrant dans leur chambre, il a cherché le lit de Jihoon dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'il l'a trouvé, il a doucement allongé Jihoon et a tiré ses couvertures sur lui. Les doux ronflements de Jihoon sont revenus et il s'est recroquevillé dans le tissu doux. Lee Chan a souri puis s'est détourné, prêt à s'endormir lui-même.

Le matin est venu rapidement, et Lee Chan s'est lentement réveillé et a commencé sa routine. En sortant de la chambre, il a remarqué que le lit de Jihoon était déjà vide. Il était généralement l'un des derniers à se réveiller le matin.

En entrant dans la cuisine, il a vu que tout le monde prenait déjà son petit déjeuner, à l'exception de quelques traînards. Jihoon était assis dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, en train de cueillir sa nourriture. Lee Chan s'est assis et a commencé à manger, se demandant comment Jihoon se sentait en regardant son assiette. En levant les yeux, il remarqua que Jihoon le regardait avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Il a baissé les yeux.

Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, de nombreux autres moments comme le matin se produisaient. Lee Chan levait les yeux pour voir Jihoon le regarder de l'autre côté de la pièce lorsqu'ils faisaient des pauses et dans le miroir lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient.

Lee Chan se demandait pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce à propos de la veille ? Il décida d'attendre le soir pour le savoir.

Plus tard, il a ouvert la porte du studio de Jihoon, mais avant qu'il ne puisse entrer, son poignet a été serré et il a été pressé contre la porte maintenant fermée à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le visage de Jihoon était juste en face de celui de Lee Chan, son regard perçant. Un bras a été placé à côté de la joue droite de Lee Chan, l'enfermant ainsi.

Son coeur se mit à battre rapidement à leur proximité et ne fit qu'augmenter de vitesse lorsque Jihoon commença à se pencher. Sa tête s'arrêta près de l'oreille de Lee Chan, ses cheveux doux lui brossant la joue.

" _Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça hier soir. Tu aurais dû aller dormir plutôt que de m'emmener jusqu'aux dortoirs_ ", chuchote doucement Jihoon.

Lee Chan frissonnait à la sensation de la voix dans son oreille. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, sa poitrine se souleva rapidement.

" _Comment as-tu réussi à me ramener au dortoir tout seul ?_ "

La langue de Lee Chan était lourde dans sa bouche, mais il répondit. " _Je t'ai juste... porté, sur mon dos._ "

Jihoon semblait perplexe alors qu'il se reculait légèrement. " _Pourquoi ?_ "

Parce que je suis amoureux de toi. " _Je voulais juste que tu dormes bien. Tu as travaillé si dur._ " Il fixa Jihoon dans les yeux. " _Tu le mérites plus que quiconque._ "

Le regard de Jihoon s'est adouci. Le souffle de Lee Chan s'est coincé dans sa gorge.

" _Peut-être. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre le mérite tout autant_ ", murmura Jihoon.

Sur ce, sa tête s'arrêta dans le petit creux du cou de Lee Chan, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Lee Chan ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre Jihoon, même s'il faisait de son mieux.

Jihoon respira doucement dans son cou. " _Merci._ "

Et puis, ils se tinrent en silence une fois de plus, l'esprit de Lee Chan s'emballait.


	6. Musique

Lee Chan se déplaça doucement, la tête toujours bercée dans le creux du cou de Jihoon. Il était détendu, juste là, Jihoon tapotant de temps en temps le haut de sa tête. Lee Chan avait l'impression que son coeur était en train de sortir de sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il est resté debout sans rien dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se sont finalement séparés. Cependant, aucun mot n'a été échangé. Lee Chan prit juste sa place tandis que Jihoon se mit à travailler comme d'habitude.

Fixant la feuille de papier blanche sur son bureau, Lee Chan s'interrogea une fois de plus sur les actions de Jihoon.

Les jours passaient et leur routine se poursuivait. Heureusement, Jihoon ne s'évanouit pas à nouveau dans son studio à cause de l'épuisement. Malgré cela, Lee Chan restait prudent lorsqu'il restait avec lui le soir.

Une nuit, après que Lee Chan se soit installé et qu'il soit quelques minutes après minuit, Jihoon a soudainement pris la parole.

" _Viens par ici, Chan._ "

Lee Chan leva les yeux de son cahier et, bien sûr, Jihoon ne s'était pas retourné, mais il demandait à Lee Chan de venir dans son bureau.

Jihoon bougea légèrement sa chaise pour lui faire de la place alors qu'il traversait la pièce pour se rendre à son espace de travail. Lee Chan s'est penché et a tourné son visage pour regarder Jihoon, attendant avec impatience une explication.

" _Je veux que tu entende quelque chose._ " Et des écouteurs ont été placés sur sa tête, un peu brutalement.

Un rythme doux a commencé à se faire entendre lentement, se frayant un chemin à travers les écouteurs. Des sons doux ont rempli ses oreilles, et ses yeux ont commencé à se fermer instinctivement. Le rythme a ensuite commencé à se diffuser en sons plus aigus, mais ce n'était pas une transition brutale. La musique s'est envolée alors que la chanson atteignait son point culminant. Lee Chan ouvrit les yeux pour voir Jihoon le fixer intensément. Il regarda en arrière alors que des sons soigneusement élaborés et arrangés inondaient ses oreilles. C'était un morceau instrumental absolument incroyable.

Les dernières notes ont commencé à s'effacer, puis Lee Chan a retiré doucement les écouteurs, en levant les yeux vers Jihoon.

" _Comment c'était ?_ " demanda Jihoon doucement.

S'efforçant de rassembler ses pensées, Lee Chan répondit : " _P-Parfait. Absolument parfait. J'ai adoré._ "

Jihoon expira doucement et fit passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

" _Tu es la première personne à entendre ce morceau._ "

La bouche de Lee Chan s'ouvrit alors légèrement.

" _J'ai travaillé dessus pendant quelques mois, et... je voulais que tu sois la première personne à l'entendre._ " Il a fait une pause. " _Je t'apprécie vraiment, Chan._ "

Jihoon regarda Lee Chan dans les yeux avec une expression gentille.

Lee Chan répondit : " _Merci d'avoir partagé cela avec moi. Et, je suis heureux de pouvoir être ici avec toi._ " Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le sol.

Ses doigts inclinèrent doucement sa tête vers le haut une fois de plus.

" _Ne te sens pas gêné. Regarde-moi, Chan. Je suis content que tu aies aimé._ "

Alors, Lee Chan le regarda. Jihoon sourit doucement et Lee Chan faillit haleter. Il était devenu rare que Jihoon souriait si facilement.

Ce qui est encore plus étrange, c'est que Jihoon avait joué sa chanson pour Lee Chan. Il n'a jamais rien laissé entendre à personne, même aux autres producteurs parfois, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit absolument heureux et qu'il ait terminé le morceau.

Lee Chan était perplexe. La nuit s'est achevée alors qu'il retournait ce qui s'était passé avec Jihoon dans sa tête.

Quelques jours plus tard, le groupe a dû faire un long trajet en voiture pour se rendre à une salle de concert. Il a donc été décidé à l'unanimité qu'ils resteraient dans un hôtel la veille afin de se reposer avant la représentation.

Le trajet en bus a été très bruyant. Même aux petites heures du matin, certains membres étaient très éveillés et avaient une énergie débordante. Beaucoup de chants de Seungkwan et d'étranges singeries de Soonyoung passaient le temps dans le bus de manière très agréable.

Jihoon, cependant, Lee Chan le remarqua en se retournant, dormait debout. S'il ne regardait pas attentivement, on aurait presque dit qu'il était réveillé et assis sur son siège. Seungcheol, assis à côté de lui, n'avait pas remarqué. Il était trop occupé à essayer de calmer les membres les plus bruyants.

Normalement, Lee Chan serait bruyant et rirait en allant à certains endroits, mais il était resté debout avec Jihoon jusqu'à trois heures la veille. Il n'était donc pas très éveillé.

Lee Chan a lutté pour garder les yeux ouverts pendant les heures suivantes et a été très soulagé d'arriver enfin à l'hôtel. Chaque chambre avait deux lits, tous deux simples. Les lits étaient attribués au hasard par le directeur : Wonwoo avec Seungkwan, Vernon avec Jeonghan, Minghao avec Seokmin, Junhui avec Joshua, Soonyoung avec Mingyu, Seungcheol avec le manager, et Lee Chan avec Jihoon.

Lee Chan était nerveux. Une fois les clés des chambres distribuées, ils ont monté leurs sacs dans leur chambre et ont commencé à déballer. Lee Chan était très conscient de Jihoon alors qu'il se promenait dans la chambre et installait ses affaires.

Quand ils ont eu fini, les membres ont eu la possibilité d'aller explorer la ville autour de l'hôtel pour le reste de la journée. Tout le monde semblait vouloir manger et a commencé à chercher un bon restaurant. Cependant, alors qu'ils arrivaient en voiture plus tôt, Lee Chan avait remarqué une petite plage. Il voulait y aller, et il a donc commencé à marcher tout seul. Quelques minutes plus tard, il a commencé à entendre des pas rapides derrière lui.

En regardant par-dessus son épaule, il a vu Jihoon venir vers lui. Il le rejoignit sans mot dire alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'océan. Le soleil se couchait, baignant le sable d'une lueur orange. L'eau clapotait sur le rivage.

" _Magnifique_ ", chuchota Lee Chan.

" _Oui. C'est vraiment beau_ ", répondit doucement Jihoon.

Ils se tenaient là ensemble, admirant la vue, respirant le sel de l'air, le vent fouettant leurs cheveux.

Lorsque le ciel commença à s'assombrir, ils se mirent en route pour le retour. Ils déverrouillèrent la porte de leur chambre et Lee Chan dit à Jihoon qu'il allait prendre une douche. Jihoon reconnut qu'il avait entendu avec un bâillement fort.

Lee Chan prit une douche assez rapide et, quand il eut fini, il appela Jihoon pour lui faire savoir que c'était son tour. Il n'a pas eu de réponse.

En entrant dans la pièce principale, il a regardé en direction de Jihoon qui dormait sur le lit que Lee Chan avait déclaré être le sien. Lee Chan regarda l'autre lit mais vit qu'il y avait une énorme pile de sacs et d'objets couvrant le lit de Jihoon. Il semblait que de mauvaises choses pourraient arriver si Lee Chan essayait de tout déplacer, vu la façon dont il était empilé.

Il décida alors de le laisser. Le canapé de la chambre était également minuscule, donc la seule option un peu confortable était de partager le lit avec Jihoon.

Se glissant discrètement sous les couvertures, Lee Chan a essayé de ne pas se concentrer sur l'autre personne dans le lit. Il était difficile d'être en contact étroit avec quelqu'un dont on était amoureux et dont on n'était pas sûr des sentiments à son égard. Lee Chan essayait de respirer lentement, la poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant régulièrement.

Soudain, Jihoon a émis un son et s'est retourné pour faire face à Lee Chan, toujours endormi. Ses mains se sont retournées, l'une reposant finalement sur la nuque de Lee Chan et l'autre sur sa taille. Le coeur de Lee Chan s'accéléra presque trop vite.

Cependant, les mains de Jihoon étaient apaisantes, et même s'il était nerveux, il finit par s'endormir au son de la respiration de Jihoon dans l'obscurité de la nuit.


	7. Matin

La pièce était encore sombre lorsque Lee Chan se réveilla ensuite. Lee Chan s'est mis à regarder l'horloge de l'hôtel depuis sa position, le bras de Jihoon serré autour de lui. Il était 4h45, et Lee Chan n'a pas eu le temps de se rendormir du tout car leur réveil était prévu à 6 heures.

Il est donc resté là, jetant un coup d'oeil à Jihoon de temps en temps et écoutant sa respiration douce dans la pièce qui s'éclaircit lentement. C'était apaisant.

Après quelques minutes, Lee Chan a décidé qu'il était enfin temps de commencer à se lever. Lentement, il a levé le bras de Jihoon et s'est glissé hors du lit, regardant en arrière et souriant doucement à son visage endormi. En entrant tranquillement dans la petite cuisine, il aperçut quelques bananes, du pain et un petit pot de beurre de cacahuètes sur le comptoir. Lee Chan s'est soudain souvenu qu'elles avaient été achetées par les responsables pour le petit déjeuner.

Il aperçut un grille-pain blanc à côté du mini-frigo dans le coin de la pièce et décida de faire griller le pain. Quelques minutes plus tard, une délicieuse odeur de nourriture chaude a commencé à se répandre dans l'air. En ouvrant le pot de beurre de cacahuètes, Lee Chan commença à en étaler soigneusement sur le pain. Il posa délicatement quelques tranches de banane sur chaque morceau de pain pour donner une saveur sucrée au petit déjeuner.

Sachant qu'il était temps de commencer à essayer de réveiller Jihoon, Lee Chan s'est retourné vers le lit. Jihoon était généralement toujours le dernier à se réveiller le matin. Tenter de le réveiller était une tâche difficile qui impliquait normalement un certain nombre de membres, et Lee Chan ne savait pas si lui seul était à la hauteur.

En regardant Jihoon dormir paisiblement, il commença à allumer toutes les lumières de la pièce. Il a ouvert les rideaux, laissant la lumière du matin filtrer dans la pièce. Jihoon n'a même pas bougé. Lee Chan décida qu'il devait essayer d'autres méthodes. Il tapota fermement Jihoon sur l'épaule une fois, puis deux fois. Cela n'eut aucun effet. Alors, il saisit l'épaule de Jihoon et commença à le secouer pour le réveiller.

" _Jihoon. Jihoon ! C'est l'heure de se réveiller_ ", cria-t-il.

Soudain, il entendit un doux marmonnement, puis des bras fermement enroulés autour de sa taille, le traînant sur le lit. Jihoon murmura doucement des phrases absurdes, les yeux encore fermés, en s'accrochant fermement à Lee Chan. Le coeur de Lee Chan s'accéléra rapidement avec la situation autour de lui.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de répondre à l'étreinte, Lee Chan enroula ses bras autour de Jihoon.

Parlant fort dans son oreille, Lee Chan dit : " _Réveille-toi, Jihoon. C'est le matin_."

Cela lui a valu un grognement, et il a souri, heureux de faire des progrès. Lee Chan est resté près de son oreille et a continué à encourager Jihoon à se réveiller. Cela fonctionnait lentement ; Lee Chan pouvait dire que Jihoon était plus ou moins presque réveillé.

La dernière poussée fut lorsqu'il dit : " _S'il te plaît, réveille-toi, Jihoon. Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. J'espère que tu vas l'aimer._ "

Sur ce, les yeux de Jihoon commencèrent à s'ouvrir lentement, alors qu'il clignait des yeux vers Lee Chan. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux d'être réveillé, Mais c'était un regard moins cinglant que ce qu'il donnait habituellement aux autres membres chaque matin. Lee Chan se demandait pourquoi alors qu'il regardait Jihoon en bâillant.

Ignorant presque Lee Chan, Jihoon s'est progressivement retiré du lit et des couvertures et a pénétré dans la salle de bain. Lee Chan n'a pas été surpris. En général, après son réveil, Jihoon n'essayait pas de parler à qui que ce soit pendant au moins dix minutes.

Il l'a donc laissé faire et est retourné à la cuisine. Après avoir rempli deux verres avec la bouteille d'eau qui leur avait été achetée, Lee Chan a entendu le bruit de Jihoon tirant une chaise et s'asseyant d'un coup sec.

En regardant, Lee Chan a dit : " _Hum... J'ai préparé un petit déjeuner si vous avez envie de manger si tôt._ "

Il posa doucement l'assiette de toasts devant Jihoon, qui la fixa d'un air endormi avant de commencer à manger. Jihoon et Lee Chan s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, mâchant en silence pendant quelques minutes.

En essuyant les miettes de sa bouche, Jihoon a finalement parlé. " _Merci pour le petit déjeuner, Chan. Je me sens mal d'être toujours aussi grincheux et difficile à lever le matin. Mais je suis content que nous ayons pu dormir confortablement._ "

" _Moi aussi. J'ai très bien dormi une fois que je me suis installé_ ", a-t-il répondu. " _Merci de m'avoir laissé une place._ "

Il s'est concentré sur Jihoon, essayant de transmettre sa sincérité.

" _Et aussi, ne t'inquiète pas pour les matins. Cela ne me dérange pas_ ".

Ça me fait juste t'apprécier encore plus, de pouvoir savoir que tu as un côté grincheux parfois.

Jihoon le regarda longuement, son visage et son regard s'adoucissant quelque peu en regardant Lee Chan.

" _Eh bien... c'est bon à entendre_ ", marmonnait-il, continuant à regarder de l'autre côté de la table.

Ses yeux ont cligné sur quelque chose et il a émis un doux bruit. " _Oh, tu as du beurre de cacahuètes à côté de ta bouche._ "

Embarrassé, Lee Chan se leva rapidement pour l'essuyer, mais Jihoon lui saisit doucement mais fermement le poignet.

" _Laisse-moi faire._ "

Et il glissa doucement et délicatement son pouce sur la peau de Lee Chan. Cela lui donna l'impression qu'il était précieux, avec le lent glissement du doigt près de ses lèvres.

" _Voilà_ ", dit doucement Jihoon, en se penchant pour s'éloigner de Lee Chan, en enfonçant son pouce dans sa bouche pour lécher l'excédent de beurre de cacahuètes. Lee Chan frissonna.

" _Hum... Je reviens. Je dois aller aux toilettes et me brosser les dents_ ", dit-il, le visage brûlant.

Il s'éloigna presque à toute vitesse, laissant Jihoon le regarder, intrigué, par derrière.

Une fois la porte des toilettes fermée, il s'est appuyé contre elle, son cœur battant rapidement. Il s'est agrippé à sa poitrine, suppliant sans mot pour que le rythme se calme.

L'esprit de Lee Chan s'est mis à courir avec toutes les pensées de Jihoon. Ayant accepté ses sentiments, il ne savait plus où aller. Il était confus par les actions de Jihoon.

Lee Chan se glissa sur le cadre de la porte et resta assis quelques minutes, se rassemblant avant de rejoindre à Jihoon.

Mais quand il est sorti, Jihoon était parti et un styliste était à sa place. Pendant le reste de la journée, alors qu'ils s'échauffaient et s'étiraient, Lee Chan et Jihoon n'ont pas eu l'occasion de se reparler.

Après la représentation, le moral des membres était au beau fixe grâce à l'absence de problèmes majeurs sur scène. Cependant, leur célébration a été écourtée car ils ont été ramenés dans le van pour retourner à Séoul.

Lee Chan a regardé par la fenêtre pendant la plus grande partie du trajet, les lampadaires passant au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Quelque part en chemin, la tête de Soonyoung avait dérivé sur son épaule pendant qu'il dormait. Lee Chan ne l'a pas réveillé. Il savait qu'il méritait un peu de repos.

Tout comme Jihoon.


	8. Point de rupture

Les semaines suivantes ont été très chargées, car ils ont commencé à finaliser les chansons de leur prochain album et à créer des chorégraphies. Ils restaient tous debout tard dans la nuit la plupart des jours, laissant Lee Chan s'effondrer dans son lit chaque nuit à la fin de la répétition. Cependant, Jihoon restait toujours après, travaillant dans son studio, même quand en groupe ils répétaient jusqu'à trois ou quatre heures du matin.

Chaque jour, Jihoon semblait plus fatigué et bientôt, ce n'était plus seulement Lee Chan qui le remarquait.

En descendant les escaliers de leur bâtiment d'entraînement un jour, Lee Chan a remarqué que Seungcheol parlait à Jihoon dans un coin, l'air très sérieux. Lee Chan s'est arrêté et s'est positionné de manière à ne pas être vu.

" _Écoute, Jihoon. Je sais que tu essaies de rendre nos nouvelles chansons aussi parfaites que possible avant que nous les finalisions, mais même toi, tu as des limites. Quand as-tu eu une bonne nuit de sommeil pour la dernière fois ?_ " Seungcheol a dit.

Jihoon a pris quelques secondes pour répondre. " _Ça fait... un moment._ "

" _Exactement. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Correctement. Je sais que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de travailler, mais réfléchis-y. Nous sommes tous inquiets que tu te mettes à courir dans la merde._ "

Jihoon baissa la tête. " _Je comprends. Je vais y réfléchir._ "

Seungcheol n'a pas essayé d'en demander plus, il a juste fait une grimace et tapé Jihoon sur l'épaule en se retournant pour partir. " _Bien._ "

Lee Chan a regardé Jihoon s'effondrer sur le sol après que Seungcheol ait été hors de vue. Il a regardé Jihoon s'agripper à sa chemise, les poings serrés. Tout ce que Lee Chan voulait faire était de réconforter Jihoon, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait peur que Jihoon soit en colère, se laissant voir comme ça. Il est donc resté assis en silence, regardant Jihoon trembler en silence pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever et de s'éloigner, une expression vide sur son visage.

Le voir ainsi a failli briser Lee Chan. Il ne voulait pas voir la personne qu'il aimait souffrir comme ça.

Cette nuit-là, l'entraînement s'est terminé étonnamment tôt, peut-être parce que tout le monde sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors qu'ils quittaient tous la salle d'entraînement pour rentrer au dortoir, Lee Chan est resté derrière. Il s'est approché du miroir, se préparant à ce qu'il allait faire.

Suivant un chemin qui était devenu une seconde nature pour lui après toutes ces semaines, Lee Chan arriva à la porte du studio de Jihoon et l'ouvrit, sachant que Jihoon serait de l'autre côté malgré l'avertissement de Seungcheol.

Comme d'habitude, Jihoon ne s'est pas retourné. Mais Lee Chan n'est pas allé à son endroit habituel. Au lieu de cela, il a pris une chaise supplémentaire et l'a tirée pour s'asseoir juste à côté de Jihoon. Surpris, Jihoon s'est détourné de l'écran d'ordinateur.

" _Jihoon, écoute. Tu sais que tu peux me dire quand tu te sens accablé et stressé. Je suis là pour toi. Je sais combien tu travailles et combien tu te sens concerné, combien tu te soucies de nous. Pour nous tous. Je veux que tu saches que tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau tout seul. Je sais que parfois, peut-être la plupart du temps, vous n'avez même pas besoin d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Mais, je veux être là pour toi. Et en échange, je veux que tu me laisses être là pour toi. Est-ce trop demander ?_ "

Jihoon avait l'air sans voix, traitant de ce que Lee Chan avait dit. Et quand il l'a fait, Jihoon s'est brisé.

De grosses larmes ont commencé à couler sur ses joues et il s'est mis à pleurer, en silence. Il tremblait en pleurant, les mains se levant pour cacher son visage. Lee Chan les a saisies avant qu'elles ne couvrent son visage et a pris Jihoon dans ses bras.

Jihoon n'a même pas bronché au contact, il s'est juste laissé prendre dans ses bras en pleurant contre l'épaule de Lee Chan. Lee Chan savait qu'il était préférable de ne plus rien dire à Jihoon de cette façon, alors il l'a juste tenu fermement en essayant de transmettre son message de réconfort de cette façon.

Après quelques longues minutes, Jihoon a commencé à s'arrêter de pleurer, et il s'est mis à essuyer l'eau de ses yeux. Lee Chan trouva rapidement la boîte de mouchoirs que Jihoon gardait dans la pièce et en donna un à Jihoon, qui l'accepta avec reconnaissance.

Au bout d'un moment, Jihoon a ouvert la bouche pour dire : " _Tu sais, je te suis vraiment reconnaissant, Chan. Tu as été là pour moi tous les jours ces derniers mois, mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. Juste...merci. Tellement. J'ai été tellement submergé ces dernières semaines, à essayer de faire en sorte que cet album soit à la hauteur de nos précédents. Je sais que tout le monde a de grandes attentes. Et moi aussi. Je ne peux pas sortir quelque chose d'horrible. Je pensais qu'un jour je pourrais m'y habituer : rester debout jusqu'à quatre heures du matin et travailler. Mais ça n'a jamais été aussi facile, et ça m'a épuisé, lentement. Je ne veux laisser tomber personne. Les membres, la compagnie, les fans, vous. Mais je pense que j'ai atteint le point de rupture cette fois._ "

Lee Chan a pris un moment avant de répondre, laissant tout ce que Jihoon venait de dire s'installer. " _C'est tout à fait normal de se sentir comme ça, Jihoon. Tu fais plus pour ce groupe que n'importe qui d'autre et tu ne demandes rien en retour. J'admire cela. Vraiment. Sachez que vous pouvez tout me dire. Ça ne me dérangera pas._ "

Jihoon hocha lentement la tête, avec une expression étrange. " _Je suis désolé de te parler ainsi. Je suis juste stressé._ "

" _Ne sois pas désolée. Ce n'est rien._ "

" _D'accord._ "

Lee Chan sourit. Jihoon baissa la tête à nouveau. Mais Lee Chan pouvait voir le fantôme d'un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait le sol. Et cela l'a fait tomber amoureux un peu plus profondément.

Les jours suivants, Jihoon est en fait retourné aux dortoirs avec les membres après l'entraînement pour la première fois depuis un certain temps. Cela a mis tout le monde de meilleure humeur, en partant ensemble. Lee Chan a regardé Jihoon sourire aux pitreries de Soonyoung et Seokmin. Il était heureux que Jihoon fasse une pause. Alors qu'ils s'endormaient cette nuit-là, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rester éveillé, en écoutant les sons de la respiration silencieuse de Jihoon.

Une chose étrange commença alors que Jihoon prenait sa pause bien méritée. Il fixait Lee Chan, sans raison apparente. Et lorsque Lee Chan rencontrait son regard, il le retenait encore quelques secondes, avant de détourner le regard avec une expression étrange sur son visage. Lee Chan était confus, et envisageait d'interroger Jihoon à ce sujet. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Tard un soir de cette semaine, Lee Chan a décidé de rester sur place pour travailler sur la nouvelle danse qu'ils apprenaient. Il y avait certains mouvements qu'il voulait être sûr d'exécuter parfaitement. Il s'est entraîné dur pendant quelques minutes, haletant d'effort. Une légère sueur se formait à la racine de ses cheveux pendant qu'il dansait. Alors qu'il exécutait la danse pour la septième fois, il a entendu quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce sans faire de bruit. C'était Jihoon. Le coeur de Lee Chan s'accéléra et il était presque sûr que c'était probablement mauvais, vu qu'il battait déjà très fort à cause du mouvement.

Jihoon se tenait juste à côté et regardait silencieusement Lee Chan terminer la danse. Lorsqu'il s'est arrêté pour faire une pause, respirant fortement, Jihoon s'est mis debout et s'est approché de lui.

" _Dansons ensemble._ "

Tout ce que Lee Chan pouvait faire était de hocher la tête par surprise.

Il a relancé la musique et ils se sont mis à bouger, complètement synchronisés. Jihoon avait toujours été un bon danseur. Il était doué pour à peu près tout. Cela rendait Lee Chan assez fier.

Il a fait l'erreur de regarder Jihoon dans le miroir, remarquant que ses yeux étaient déjà fixés sur Lee Chan. Le regard le fit frissonner par son étrange intensité. Alors qu'ils se déplaçaient sur le parquet, tous deux se sont faufilés pour regarder l'autre. Le temps que la musique se termine, Lee Chan était très fatigué.

Il s'est approché de son sac dans le coin de la pièce, l'a ramassé et s'est retourné pour traverser la pièce jusqu'à la porte. Jihoon se tenait au centre de la pièce, les yeux fixés sur Lee Chan dans le miroir.

" _Tu sais, Chan, je voulais te demander ça depuis un moment_ ", commença Jihoon en se retournant. " _Pourquoi es-tu venu et es-tu resté avec moi alors que je travaillais depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi le faire ?_ "

L'air semblait soudainement lourd. La bouche de Lee Chan devint sèche. Jihoon attendit, fixant intensément.

" _Hum_ ", dit Lee Chan avec éloquence. " _Au début, c'était juste parce que je sentais que tu pourrais te sentir seul et ensuite j'ai senti que je voulais être là pour toi si tu avais besoin de moi. Et puis..._ " Lee Chan s'est éloigné.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que Jihoon marchait lentement vers lui pendant qu'il parlait. Maintenant, Jihoon était juste devant lui, marchant toujours vers l'avant. Lee Chan a commencé à reculer instinctivement lorsque Jihoon s'est approché de lui. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de solide appuyé contre son dos, et il réalisa qu'il avait dû reculer contre le mur.

Il a regardé le visage de Jihoon, et oh ! il était tout près. Les yeux sombres de Jihoon le transperçaient. Il commença à respirer fortement. Jihoon plaça ses bras de chaque côté de Lee Chan, le mettant en cage. Il baissa la bouche près de l'oreille de Lee Chan et chuchota : " _Et ensuite ?_ "

Lee Chan frissonnait alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il regarda Jihoon. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre. " _Et puis, je..._ "

Jihoon bougea son visage juste à côté de celui de Lee Chan, leurs bouches très proches l'une de l'autre. Et Lee Chan se sentait si désespéré. Encore une fois, Jihoon dit doucement, " _Tu quoi, Chan ?_ "

Ses lèvres étaient maintenant si dangereusement proches. Et Lee Chan les voulait encore plus proches. Ses yeux se mirent à clignoter. Pris dans l'instant, il répondit sincèrement.

" _Et puis je suis tombé amoureux de toi._ "

Il haleta silencieusement alors que des lèvres douces finissent par glisser contre les siennes. Les mains de Jihoon se sont levées pour saisir le côté de son visage, l'une d'elles glissant dans ses cheveux. Celles de Lee Chan agrippèrent juste la taille de Jihoon, chaudes sous ses doigts alors que Jihoon le poussait plus loin dans le mur. Les yeux de Lee Chan se fermèrent lentement tandis que les lèvres de Jihoon se déplaçaient contre les siennes. Jihoon lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure et Lee Chan gémit doucement. Il aimait tellement Jihoon. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela se produisait réellement, tout ce dont il avait seulement rêvé mais qu'il désirait tant depuis des mois.

Ils se sont séparés pendant quelques secondes, en respirant fortement, avant que Jihoon ne capture à nouveau les lèvres de Lee Chan. Avec un soupir, la bouche de Lee Chan s'ouvrit tandis que Jihoon traçait lentement ses lèvres. Leurs langues s'entrelacent doucement pendant quelques secondes, remplissant Lee Chan de chaleur. Il pleurnicha doucement lorsque Jihoon se retira au bout de quelques instants. Il fixa chaleureusement les yeux de Lee Chan, les doigts frôlant ses cheveux.

Se penchant pour parler à l'oreille de Lee Chan, il lui chuchota : " _Moi aussi._ "


	9. Conséquence

" _Moi aussi_ ".

Lee Chan s'étouffa doucement avec ces mots. Il ne pensait pas que Jihoon lui renverrait ses sentiments.

" _Quoi ?_ " demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

Jihoon saisit doucement ses épaules, le regardant dans les yeux. " _Lee Chan. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi aussi._ "

Les yeux grands ouverts, Lee Chan fixa Jihoon d'un air étourdi. Il laissa échapper un bruit étouffé.

" _Tu étais là pour moi ces derniers mois comme personne ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, et je suppose que je t'ai vraiment vu pour la première fois, et je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard_ ", continua Jihoon.

Les joues de Lee Chan ont rougit lorsqu'il a baissé la tête, gêné par ces mots. Il répondit doucement : " _J'ai juste décidé que je voulais que tu sois un peu moins seul, et je suppose que j'ai réussi_ ".

Jihoon rit. " _Tu as réussi._ "

Lee Chan leva la tête et fixa son regard sur les yeux de Jihoon. Ils reflétaient une certaine douceur qu'il voyait rarement, car Jihoon était si réservé. C’était étrange que cette émotion soit dirigée vers lui. Une chaleur remplissait sa poitrine et, alors qu'il souriait, la bouche de Jihoon se plissait également.

Jihoon a ouvert les bras. " _Chan, viens ici._ "

Lee Chan obéit volontiers, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Jihoon en retour. Les doigts de Jihoon s'agrippèrent doucement à ses omoplates, lui brûlant la peau de leur chaleur. L'étreinte était confortable, comme un sentiment de sûreté.

" _Chan, avant que quelque chose d'autre ne se produise, tu dois me le faire savoir. Tu veux une relation ?_ " demanda Jihoon, le visage reposant près de l'oreille de Lee Chan.

Le coeur de Lee Chan se mit à battre encore plus vite, son esprit se remplissant d'images d'eux ensemble--- des visages heureux et souriants ; se tenant la main ; s'embrassant tranquillement dans l'obscurité du studio de Jihoon.

" _Bien sûr. Je suis amoureux de toi, n'est-ce pas ?_ "

Sur ces mots, Jihoon le tira encore plus près, en resserrant légèrement sa prise. Il a murmuré : " _Je suis si heureux._ "

Lee Chan le serra encore plus fort en réponse.

Après quelques minutes à profiter de la chaleur de l'autre, Jihoon décida qu'ils devaient retourner au dortoir pour la nuit.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment d'entraînement et commençaient à marcher dans la rue, Lee Chan a saisi la main de Jihoon et leur a entrelacé leurs doigts. Jihoon a serré leurs mains jointes en retour.

Cette nuit-là, Lee Chan s'est endormi avec un sourire sur le visage.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut étrange. Jihoon, après sa routine consistant à rester au lit jusqu'à la dernière seconde, s'est assis juste à côté de Lee Chan alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner. Jihoon s'asseyait généralement seul dans un coin pendant quelques minutes avant d'être prêt à parler le matin, il était donc étrange qu'il choisisse de s'asseoir à côté de Lee Chan.

Il ne tentait pas d'entamer la conversation, il s'asseyait simplement à côté de Lee Chan pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Alors que Lee Chan se mettait une portion particulièrement importante de nouilles dans la bouche, une main se frayait un chemin jusqu'au creux de son dos, où elle demeurait. Son coeur se réchauffa à ce petit geste.

Si quelque chose semblait différent de l'habitude pour les membres, ils n'ont pas fait de commentaires.

L'entraînement s'est déroulé rapidement, la nuit enveloppant le studio en un éclair. Lassés, les membres retournent au dortoir, essayant de prendre une douche avant minuit.

Lee Chan et Jihoon, comme d'habitude, sont restés en arrière. Mais cette fois, ils ont fait du café ensemble, entrant dans le studio de Jihoon côte à côte.

Une fois qu'ils sont entrés, Jihoon s'est tourné vers Lee Chan et a souri légèrement avant de prendre place. Il se mit à travailler et Lee Chan s'assit juste à côté de lui, en réfléchissant.

" _Tu sais, je suis vraiment content d'avoir décidé de venir ici il y a des mois._ "

Jihoon ricana doucement. " _Moi aussi._ "

" _Tu te sens toujours accablé ?_ " demanda Lee Chan au bout de quelques secondes.

" _Seulement un peu, maintenant. Grâce à toi._ "

Jihoon se retourna pour lui faire face.

" _Tu m'as en quelque sorte sauvé, Chan. Je souffrais sous le poids des attentes de chacun, même si elles étaient bonnes, et tu m'as traîné dehors. Et je t'aime pour cela._ "

Le souffle de Lee Chan s'est figé dans sa gorge. Chaque fois qu'il entendait à quel point il avait vraiment affecté Jihoon, sa réaction était toujours la même. " _Je voulais juste te rendre plus heureux._ "

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il se penchait sur son siège en direction de Jihoon jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque nez à nez, se retrouvant le regard l'un l'autre dans l'obscurité.

" _C'est fait_ , répondit Jihoon, le regard scintillant brièvement sur les lèvres de Lee Chan.

Lee Chan soupira, et ce fut tout. Jihoon referma la distance qui les séparait, pressant leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. C'était doux et lent pendant quelques instants, leurs lèvres bougeant doucement l'une contre l'autre. Puis Lee Chan glissa impulsivement sa langue sur les lèvres de Jihoon et sentit le feu liquide couler dans ses veines.

Tout était soudain trop chaud et pas assez. Il était submergé : écrasé par le doux glissement des lèvres de Jihoon contre les siennes, submergé par les petits bruits qu'il pouvait entendre au fur et à mesure que le baiser progressait. Il ressentait un besoin instinctif d'être plus proche et, rompant le baiser, il quitta sa chaise, se chevauchant sur les cuisses de Jihoon. Il s'est penché en arrière, essayant de continuer. Cependant, il poussa un doux gémissement alors que Jihoon l'évitait, tournant son attention vers son cou.

Jihoon suçait doucement sur le côté de son cou, mordant la peau de temps en temps. Lee Chan se sentait tellement en manque d'affection. Comme s'il ne serait jamais satisfait. Heureusement, Jihoon retourna à ses lèvres. Leurs langues se tracèrent l'une l'autre avec un désir ardent. Lorsque Jihoon mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure, un frisson parcourut son corps. Ils se séparèrent un instant, haletants. L'obscurité de la pièce lui donna une sensation de vertige alors qu'il regardait Jihoon.

Jihoon tendit les mains pour saisir les côtés du visage de Lee Chan, le tirant vers l'intérieur et capturant brièvement sa lèvre inférieure. Alors qu'il se retirait, Lee Chan essayait de suivre le mouvement, mais il était maintenu en place par le lourd regard de Jihoon. " _Je t'aime._ " Il a été tiré vers l'avant, embrassé, puis repoussé à nouveau.

" _Lee._ " Un autre baiser doux.

" _Chan._ " Encore une fois.

Lee Chan se sentait si chaud. Il avait l'impression de fondre, comme une bougie qui brûle depuis trop longtemps. Chaque contact, chaque baiser lui faisait mal au coeur avec l'amour. L'amour uniquement pour Jihoon. Un amour qui était maintenant, enfin, partagé.

" _Je t'aime aussi, Lee Jihoon._ " Et il le pensait, de tout son coeur.

Il repensa à ces mois passés. Jihoon seul dans son studio. Jihoon souffrant tranquillement tout seul. Lui, Lee Chan, avait vraiment réussi à le rendre un peu moins seul. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse vouloir.

Même en silence, il avait pu apporter un certain réconfort à Jihoon. Et, alors qu'ils restaient ensemble toute la nuit, Lee Chan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Étrangement, Jihoon ne pouvait pas non plus.


End file.
